villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Herobrine (The Haunted)
Herobrine (Also known as "Him" or "The Devil") is the main antagonist in The Haunting and The Haunted franchise. History Early Life Herobrine originated from the Demon Realm, he somehow found a way to escape the Demon Realm and into the overworld, where he found Collin, and gave him his power to "protect". During the days of having his power, Herobrine took control of Collin briefly and murdered his parents, Collin was finally starting to die off, but not before ejecting his "humanity" into a nearby enderman, which formed Drake, as soon as this happened, Herobrine took complete control of Collin's body, thus creating the original Herobrine. ''The Haunting: Minecraft Movie'' Herobrine was first seen outside Drake's window, fighting and killing some skeletons. He continuously haunted Drake and Armen at night while they remained within their house. He eventually trapped them in some underground passages before forcing them to fall into the void. ''The Haunting: Second Life'' Herobrine continues to haunt Drake and Armen, and successfully trapped them in the Nether for a short period of time, during which they "killed" him, however he returned to life to kill one of them and torture the other for eternity. This did not seem to have happened, as both Drake and Armen woke up from Herobrine's palace in the town of Ruby Shire. Haunting at the Arctic Base Sometime before Drake and Armen's arrival, Collin, seemingly in his former self, arrives in the Arctic with someone named Grayson. The two sought refuge where they meet Luke, gaining jobs at the Oil Rig. Collin somehow falls into an ice cave, and encounters a strange being who looks exactly like him, except with white eyes. A snowstorm kicks in and Luke goes missing, while Grayson is stuck being haunted by Herobrine. ''The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine'' Herobrine has been spotted most in these episodes and in the end, Armen sacrificed himself for Drake and Grayson by throwing himself and Herobrine into the lava below, just before he hit the lava, Herobrine merged with Armen, taking control of his body, and burning Collin's body in the process, destroying his original and iconic body. ''The Haunted'' Season 1 As seen in episode Herobrine, acting though Armen, caused widespread destruction throughout the Badlands. However, 2 years after the events of the Haunting 3, Drake confronted Herobrine though Armen but wasn't able to defeat him. It's likely this happened because Drake no longer had any weapon capable of defeating Herobrine. It's unclear if Herobrine will continue to stalk Drake and Grayson, but it seems to be a secondary objective to causing widespread ruin. He also seems to be very powerful because (part of Him being split away, most in Armen, the rest in Drake), he can seemingly control both Armen and Drake, even with very little as seen in episode 5 "memories" in the very end. He may have also been the tormentor to Drake and Armen in Origins and to Drake and Grayson in Temptation, attacking in Origins and taunting in Temptation. Season 2: Shadow of Herobrine Herobrine was revealed to have escaped Armen's body and went into hiding in his original demon form, slowly regaining power. Personality Herobrine is a cruel, manipulative, sadistic, violent, tricky and psychopathic entity who wants nothing more than to see the world burn before him, he is quiet, but knows what he is doing perfectly well. his sadistic ways are shown where he stabs Collin's father to death, and decapitates his mother, as well as controlling Collin to nearly kill himself by falling into lava. Trivia *It is most likely that Herobrine cannot be animate or exist in the regular world without a vessel, as his former body was destroyed in lava, it is unknown where he is now. Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Demon Category:Possessor Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:God Wannabe Category:Cult Leaders Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Paranormal Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Urban Legends Category:Mastermind Category:Archenemy Category:Serial Killers Category:Hegemony Category:Monsters Category:Anarchist Category:Satan Category:Nameless Category:Provoker Category:Slaver Category:Successful Category:Terrorists Category:Parody/Homage Category:Amoral